The Plight of the Yoshi
by Chrys-DASL
Summary: When Jane brings out the Supernintendo for DW to play, she just knows it's going to cause trouble. What it starts is a deep desire for DW to stop injustice for the Yoshi. Can she save the dinosaur-like creatures from tyranny? Just a quick one-shot.


The Plight of the Yoshi

DW looked at the cover art for Super Mario World happily. She liked the colors, and when she put in the cartridge, she loved the music and overall design. She started playing and the moves came easily to her. She jumped when she was supposed to and got through the first level. Then, she moved to the second level.

DW knew to hit the bricks to make things appear. She hit a very special brick and a new character appeared, Yoshi. DW loved the little guy. She realized he could eat the berries so she tried to eat them all. She was so happy that such a cute character was in such an awesome game...

...And then she noticed how Mario moved when she made Yoshi lick or run faster. He punched the little guy. Mario punched Yoshi. DW was upset. She threw down the controller and made a scene.

Jane arrived. DW's emotions reminded Jane why she put up the Super Nintendo to begin with. Arthur and Buster would play a game and get upset with the game or each other, then the arguing would begin. It was a miserable process.

"I'm putting this back up. You might be seven years old, DW, but I still run this house," Jane said darkly. She unplugged the system and took it back to the attic, locking it inside a trunk.

DW was upset, but her mom's decision was final. That night, DW went to bed, her mind still vaguely on Yoshi. She closed her eyes, and a moment later, DW was inside the world of Mario.

DW was dressed as a princess. Her dress was long and purple, and it flowed behind her as she walked through the castle. She turned a corner and found a room full of Yoshis, all of them different colors and sizes. Some were still in egg form, and DW gasped.

"We must stop the tyranny!" the leading Yoshi exclaimed. DW nodded and approached him. He bowed to her, "Princess, what are you doing here?"

"I want to ease your suffering, everyone's suffering. No more tyra-well, whatever you just said," DW grinned. The crowd cheered and the leading Yoshi lifted DW onto his back. He paraded her through the kingdom as she declared that all Yoshis were free.

As Yoshi led her down a path to a neighboring kingdom, DW heard a loud roar. A giant dragon landed in their path. Yoshi tried to carry DW to safety, but a ball of fire hit Yoshi's legs and he threw DW off.

"Mwahaha, I have you now, Princess DW!" Bowser growled, carrying DW off to another castle. She was locked inside a dingy cell along with another princess dressed in pink. She was very sad-looking. DW asked her why.

"I was supposed to be rescued by Mario, but he hasn't gotten here yet," the princess sighed. "My prince will never come. I hope you have a prince to rescue you."

DW didn't know if she had a prince or not. She paced the floor, trying to remember anyone in particular. The only person who came to mind was Arthur, but DW wondered if he was related to evil Bowser somehow. DW pouted, her mind also on the poor Yoshis. Without DW to help them, would they ever be free?

Suddenly, the door to the cell burst open due to an explosion outside. Peach eagerly ran to the door, "Bowser has fallen!" she cried. She then sighed and stepped back, "Oh, it's for you," she muttered, sitting down again.

"DW, I've come to rescue you," a voice said. DW moved to see her rescuer. She gasped, "James, it's you! But how did you know I was here?" James shrugged and carried her outside the castle. A blue Yoshi was waiting with wings. The two flew off into the sunrise-

"DW? Come on, we have to get you ready for school," Jane called, opening DW's curtains.

"Mom, I rescued the Yoshis!" DW cried. Jane sighed, remembering the day before. "Mom, I really did. And I was kidnapped but James rescued me. Another princess was there but her prince never came. Does that mean James is special somehow?"

Jane blushed and pretended she didn't hear DW. She was seven, far too young for crushes. Jane put her mind on folding laundry, hoping this dream of DW's would be the end to the Read household's craziness.

~End


End file.
